


Paying Off the Tab

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Foot Jobs, Glory Hole, Handcuffs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Reese strikes a deal with the club owner - ten rounds in the gloryhole and his tab is cleared. Surely that won't be too hard, right?
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Paying Off the Tab

**Author's Note:**

> Some sex-based insults are used in this fic briefly (whore, bitch, etc.) so please be aware before reading!

Reese closed his eyes tight as the club owner handcuffed his wrists behind his back. He wasn't sure why - the cuffs weren't that tight, closing his eyes wouldn't keep the event from happening, and he'd have to open them eventually to finish their deal. He had argued against the handcuffs but the owner didn't seem to trust him. Reese didn't blame him, since he'd been planning to escape the moment he was left alone.

"Ten," the club owner repeated for what felt like the tenth time. "You got it? As long as it takes." Reese gave him a withering look, but he nodded for, again, probably the tenth time. He really didn't like the idea of kneeling in here giving blowjobs all night, but it was a Saturday. Maybe it would go by fast. All the sad people went to clubs on Saturdays, and if they had no date, why not go to the holes? He flinched when the club owner slammed the door shut. Maybe he should have just paid his tab.

The first guest came after almost ten minutes. Reese already felt his arms getting numb, so the relief of someone showing up was almost depressingly massive. He leaned forward and lapped along the shaft as soon as the person on the other side settled into place and he heard a grunt of recognition. It wasn't very hard, not yet, so Reese worked it into an erection with long, quick licks with his tongue until it stood tall. He took it in his mouth and tried to finish them off quickly - no sense in drawing this out if he had nine more to get through.

"Fuck, slow down," said the deep voice on the other side of the wall. Reese frowned but obeyed, sitting back to focus on the head of the cock and sucked gently. "There you go, that's good." Were they planning to order him around the whole time? He really was not in the mood for that. Reese flicked his tongue against the slit before pressing back down the length. He tried to move his hands up to stroke the base of his cock and was dismayed to realize he really only had one way to do this. Well, his mouth probably feels better than his hands, he reasoned. Best to try and use what works best. He bobbed his head quickly, slurping loudly around the shaft and continuing with the lewd noise when he heard the voice groan in satisfaction, and when they finally finished, he managed to pull off before he could choke but still flinched as the semen spurted onto his cheeks and the top of his shirt. He looked down in dismay. He should have gotten undressed.

"Clean it off," he heard to voice say, the cock growing flaccid in the hole. Reese rolled his eyes and didn't bother. After a moment, he heard the owner click his tongue before pulling back. Soon enough he was alone again.

It was kind of gross to have come on him that he couldn't get off. He tried rubbing it away with his shoulder but was equally grossed out as it stained that part of his shirt as well. He wasn't even sure he had a change of clothes. How was he supposed to get home like this? 

When the next person showed up, Reese repeated the motions, trying the sucking and slurping noises again but they didn't seem to do as much for this one. He worked them hard with his mouth, his neck aching from the motion, and when they finished, he again pulled back so he wouldn't get the whole load in his mouth, again flinching as it splashed onto his face and shirt. He could feel himself getting hard, but he put it out of his mind. No use thinking about something he couldn't help.

The third person was an issue. Their cock was short and fat. A chode, he realized, that grade-school language coming back to him in a flash. Reese swallowed thickly before going down on them. He was able to take it easy, compared to the first two, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that the chode's owner groaned when he took him to the base and began thrusting forward against the wall. Reese's mouth was almost pressed against the wall and it was a little terrifying to have the separator shake as the cock jerked a little further into his mouth. He lapped at the base of the cock quickly and wrapped his tongue around the head to massage them into orgasm, and this time, he nearly forgot to pull back as he felt the first taste of salt hit his tongue, only realizing as his throat began to gag. He pulled back and coughed, the come drooling down his chin and onto his lap. He shifted in the cuffs, suddenly desperate to touch himself. When he looked up, the short cock was flaccid in the hole, still dripping semen, and he subconsciously leaned forward to lick off the last drop. He heard the person on the other side shudder against the wall.

Four and five came at the same time, it sounded like, one replacing the other as soon as they finished. His face was still sticky and his mouth still full of that salty flavor as he went down on the fifth one, his head bobbing naturally at this point, tongue exploring the veins along the shaft as he arched his back. "Damn, this guy's excited," grunted the voice, and Reese rolled his eyes. He could hear number four's voice laugh and agree with the prognosis. He was not. He had a tab to pay and he was doing what he had to do. He felt the cock throb in his mouth and leaned back to suck on the head, then let it release onto him, spilling down his neck and chin and joining the rest. He licked his lips, watching the hole go vacant again.

His cock was so hard. Reese leaned back and tried to twist his hips in his pants, find some way to make things more comfortable, but before he could find a solution, someone else was entering the hole. Reese swallowed and tried to sit back upright on his knees, adjusting his hands in the cuffs. The wall slammed roughly as the voice snapped, "Get on with it." Reese glared at where he guessed their face was before licking the new penis and coaxing it into an erection. Couldn't they do this part themselves? Who shoves a flaccid dick into a gloryhole? He wrapped his lips around it once it was hard and - and this one was actually big. Big attitude, big dick. Reese struggled to get his mouth around it adequately, keeping his teeth pulled away, but he could only get half of it into his mouth. Again they beat a fist onto the wall. "Deeper'n that, they told me they got a real slut today. Take it all the way, whore."

Reese froze on the dick. His hands clenched in the cuffs as his own dick began drooling more precum, straining so desperately to break free. He relaxed his throat, carefully pushing himself down the length of the massive thing, and once he was nearly touching the wall, exhaled a shudder around it. 

"That's better. Take the whole thing, you bitch." Reese whimpered - actually whimpered, the gall - as he wrapped his tongue around the bottom of the shaft, massaging it slowly as he bobbed slowly back and forth. He wasn't sure how good this was, if it would actually get them off, but suddenly his throat was flooded with come and he was choking, seriously choking, but unable to move, suddenly extremely averse to the idea of getting off the cock until they were done, until every bit was emptied into him. Once it stopped twitching between his lips he backed off with a groan, coughing weakly as more come dripped from his lips and strung between them and the massive thing. He licked his lips as clean as he could and shivered. He felt disgusting. He knew he was filthy with come, but he couldn't take his eyes off the hole. Four more to go.

The next few didn't talk, thankfully. One moaned and grunted while Reese worked, but they didn't call him a slut or work him up or anything, so Reese could focus on the job at hand, not think about how horny he was, how desperate he was to get them to the finish line and feel the hot, sticky load spill onto his body. His wrists ached by then, he knew they would be bruised and cut from the cuffs, but he couldn't possibly care. Thank god he wasn't able to use his hands, he thought to himself. It was so much better with just his mouth, just his tongue to stroke their shafts and massage their heads and his lips were perfect for moving up and down, up and down, until they finally released into him and he could choke and sputter around the newest salty release, god he wanted to come. His cock ached horribly in his pants, he couldn't find anything to rub it against, and another penis was in the hole, and he realized he'd lost count, was this the last one? Was there one more? He wasn't sure. He went down on it all the same, delighting in the warmth, the strength, the shape of it, the veins. He sucked hard at the head and ran his tongue through the slit, along the bottom of the glans, everywhere he could reach until the person on the other side grunted and released, and Reese could catch it on his face, shiver and relish the feeling of it slide down his cheeks and over his lips. His clothes were absolutely ruined. He wasn't even thinking about going home.

Reese sat alone, staring at the hole as his hips twitched. He shifted his hands in the cuffs, sat up on his knees. He stared at the hole, unable to look away. Nothing went into it. He moved a little closer, so he'd be ready. It was still empty. Could he see the door through it? See when someone would come in? He moved even closer, exhaling onto it, tongue dabbing at his lips as he kept them parted, just in case. When the door did finally open, he'd be ready. 

Maybe he should have kept better count, he thought. But the club owner would come to get him when it was over, right? So he'd just wait until he showed up. If he was a few rounds late, that was fine. He didn't mind. It'd count toward his future tab. Maybe he could do this every time he needed to pay it off. He heard the door click and his mind immediately forgot about all that, fully focused on the new arrival. When their dick pressed through, his mouth was already there for them.

"You really got into it, huh?" He froze, halfway down the shaft. It was the club owner. "You know how many came through here? I'll let you guess."

Reese considered replying, but he honestly didn't know. Had it been more than ten? He didn't think so, but he hadn't paid attention during the last few, either. He pulled back a little, lips wrapped around his head.

"Well, I'll keep that my secret. Go on, then, get me off." Reese quickly resumed, bobbing his head back and forth, nose nearly meeting the wall each time. "Maybe I'll keep you on as a permanent fixture. Didn't think you'd get so into it." He didn't want to think about that or answer it because in that moment he definitely would say yes. But he couldn't do that. What kind of job was that? A gloryhole worker? What did that even look like on his resume? But it felt so good, this was so much better than a desk job, his whole body felt so warm, so pleased, he loved how sticky and disgusting he felt, the way his clothes stuck to him at the edges - he moaned as the club owner finished, not even bothering to pull off or let any of it spill on him. When he did open the door, Reese sitting back on his ass as he caught his breath, he laughed at the sight.

"Get these off," Reese begged, moving his arms weakly. He needed to jerk off so bad. The front of his pants were stained with semen, but he knew he was dripping precome below that stain. 

"What do you say to my idea?" the owner asked, pressing the ball of his shoe into Reese's crotch. Reese groaned, his hips jerking upwards against the sole. "You want to do this more often? Lots of people talked up the hole tonight." The owner shifted his foot against his covered cock and Reese tried to find a better angle, thrusting his hips against the pressure. "I'd pay you decent. No more tabs to pay off. Just the weekends, it's pretty dead on the - "

"God, whatever, sure, I need to come," Reese begged, feet planted as he thrusted messily against his shoe. "Lemme come and I'll do it, I don't fucking care, I need to come."

"You look like a mess, covered in spunk like that," the owner said. Reese kept thrusting his hips. "You're really going to get off to my shoe? You're built for being a hole." His head jerked back and he came at last, groaning loud as his release filled his underwear and dripped down his thighs. He fell onto his back, arms pulled out beside him awkwardly as he tried to catch his breath. The club owner leaned over him, watching him with an arched brow. "So?"

"Lemme use your shower," Reese muttered, sitting up as he unlocked the cuffs. "Then we can talk benefits." 

The owner laughed. "Deal."


End file.
